Meia/Companion
Meia is a boss found in the Undersea Temple. She can be recruited by talking to her at her house after being defeated. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “As Queen of the Southern Seas, I shall bestow this to you. Use it when your allies fall in battle." (+1 Phoenix Tail) “As Queen of the Southern Seas, I shall bestow this to you. It is very important to have MP." (+1 Miracle Drug) “As Queen of the Southern Seas, I shall bestow money to you. Use it to throw a wild party at the mermaid pub." (+875G) “Offer your support to the Queen of the Southern Seas. How about a High Quality Herb?" (Give High-Quality Herb?) *Yes - “This is why it is good to be queen. ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - “Oh? You will not give it to me, even though I am the queen?" “Offer your support to the Queen of the Southern Seas. How much do I think you should pay?" (Give 525G?) *Yes - “This is why it is good to be queen. ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - “Oh? You will not give it to me, even though I am the queen?" *Not enough money - “...But you do not have the amount I desire. What should I do? You don't have any either." “Offer your support to the Queen of the Southern Seas. How about a Water Stone?" (Give Water Stone?) *Yes - “This is why it is good to be queen. ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - “Oh? You will not give it to me, even though I am the queen?" “I am the Queen of the Southern Seas and lord of this undersea temple. Fufuu..." “Mermaid songs hold the power of seduction. Please let yourself enjoy the music…" “Sea creatures are weak against lightning... I should not have said that. I taught you our weakness by mistake." “I am Meia, Queen of the Southern Seas... Right? No, no, I should not doubt that I am the queen." “A strike from this tail is quite painful. It has even more effect against those weak to sonic attacks." “Mermaids have weak attack power but strong magic. Our defense is average, but that does not mean we are weak." “Mermaids are the best when it comes to controlling water. The stronger mermaid races can even cause tsunamis." “It seems that a group of mermaid pirates has appeared recently. If I remember correctly, they are called the Fish Pirates." “As the Queen of the Southern Seas, I have to meet with the navy admiral... I don't know why but... Even though I am a queen, I am nervous." “I've been neglecting my health so my scales have gotten sore... I want to return to town every now and then to really let my hair down and relax." “What quality should the Queen of the Southern Seas possess?" *Leadership - “I don't have any confidence in my leadership skills..." *Generosity - “I'm confident in my generosity! I always say I am as generous as the sea!" (+10 Affinity) *Beauty - “That's true. I better maintain my appearance…" “I am Meia... To everyone else I am... Umm, what do they call me?" *Queen of the Southern Seas - “Oh yeah, I am Queen of the Southern Seas. All right, bow down before me." (-5 Affinity) *The Monster Lord - “Is that so? I don't think I was given such an impressive title..." *A Little-Boy-Loving Mermaid - “Yeah, Little-Boy... That's not right! It shouldn't be right, but... What is this feeling?" “What do you think my favorite food is?" *Cake - “Yes, I love cake. The Queen of the Southern Seas has a weakness for sweet things." (+10 Affinity) *Fish - “You think so? Even though you can see I'm a mermaid? ...That hurts my feelings." (-5 Affinity) *Little boys - “Yeah, I love little boys. ...N-Not like that!" “What job suits me best?" *Minstrel - “Fufuu... You think so too? I am actually quite confident in my singing." (+10 Affinity) *Merchant - “There are many mermaid merchants, some of whom are very successful. However, I am a little rusty so is that really the best fit?" *Pirate - “I guess there are also many mermaid pirates, but violence does not suit me." *Sashimi - “Now I'm really angry. I am going to beat you with my tail!" (-5 Affinity) “Do you know what skills mermaids are good with?" *Songs - “Yeah, mermaids are good at singing. The songs of a mermaid are famous for reaching a person's heart." (+10 Affinity) *Water Attacks - “Yeah, mermaids are good with water attacks. Mine are pretty strong as is, but the more advanced mermaid races can cause tsunamis. Wait... I am the Queen of the Southern Seas so why am I not an advanced mermaid?" *Breast Attacks - “Geez, you're just having perverted thoughts... It seems I need to punish you a little." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Meia: "Fufuu, why not take me with you? I'm in a bit of a mood to let loose." With Mini: Mini: "I-it's the pervert mermaid! She only likes little boys! Scary!" Meia: "That's prejudiced. I don't only like little boys. Those are just slanderous rumors." Mini: "Oh. ...Really?" Meia: "I like little girls too." Mini: "She really is a pervert!" With Gigi: Meia: "Oh, hello Gigi." Gigi: "Oh, you're a mermaid from Port Natalia. That's a nice town. I'd like to retire there." Meia: "You're not old enough to retire. There are mermaids who have been working for 800 years." Gigi: "Well, I'll do my best regardless... By the way, at what age do you think humans stop working?" Meia: "Huh? Maybe... 12 years old?" With Chrome: Chrome: "Oh, it's a mermaid... If you know of a fresh mermaid corpse, be sure to give it to me." Meia: "W-well... Wait, what?!" Chrome: "I'm joking. Kukukuu..." Meia: "What will you give me in exchange for the corpse?" Chrome: ".......!?" Meia: "I'm joking. Fufufuu..." With Sunny: Sunny: "Hey, I want to be a pirate!" Meia: "Speaking of pirates, they loot and pillage, right? Are you interested in selling kidnapped little boys?" Sunny: "That's just you..." With Saki: Meia: "You're an idol? That's amazing. I also have confidence in my singing, but there's..." Saki: "Oh, want to be idols together? I think Meia would be pretty popular. ✩" Meia: "To be popular... Surrounded by little boy fans... Fufufuu..." Saki: "Playing around with fans is strictly prohibited. ...And why is it limited to little boys?" With Domaimer: Domaimer: "W... water..." Meia: "Oh, you're a pretty unusual mermaid. All right, here's some water." Domaimer: "My savior! Allow me to invite you to Oz." Meia: "Oh, but I can't wear any ruby slippers..." Sonya: "(Bunch of comedians we've got here...)" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Mermaids Category:Artist: Iwashi no Atama Category:Companions